1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping device for removably securing shaping moulds on the plates of moulding presses.
2. History of the Invention
In order to removably secure each of the two elements of a shaping mould on one or the other of the two plates of a conventional moulding press, it is known to employ clamping devices which must ensure perfectly efficient connection, while being easy and rapid to maneuver in order to facilitate replacement of one mould by another.